


Bitter? (no, sweet)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: And If Your In Love, Then You Are The Lucky One, Cause Most Of Us Are Bitter Over Someone [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Khaji da does what he wants, M/M, Moaning, Multi, Resistance, Season 2, bart is so scared, jaime can't control the scarab at all, someone help my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: To be honest, this has happened a few times before. A few times too many for Bart. But he knew he couldn't stop Khaji Da even if he tried. The scarab could track him down instantly, and besides, he was....helping...right? Khaji Da needed his blood in order to heal. So...helping.Yeah...





	Bitter? (no, sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's been watching Diabolik Lovers again :D

As the team settled inside their respective dorms, Bart tried to silently trot down the hallway towards his _own_ room. He hummed quietly, eyes trained on the path in front of him, and as he made his way towards his quarters, he noticed a figure standing still in the corner of his room. 

 

 

 

 

Bart tensed, the hand behind his back lighting up with electricity as he tip-toed closer. "Who's there?" He asked, not expecting an answer, but, the figure turned, and there revealed Jaime. Bart's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and sighed hand slowing down all the way. "Hey, Jaime. What'cha need?" 

Jaime didn't say anything, just continued staring at the redhead. But after a few moments of silence, he spoke up. 

 

 

 

 

But it wasn't Jaime. 

 

 

 

 

"Bart Allen," It was Khaji Da. "We require blood cells. Specifically from you." Bart's brows furrowed, confusion etched on his features as he tried to play fake, but his heart started to speed up just a tad. 

 

 

 

 

"Blood...cells..?" Khaji Da nodded, humming.

"Affirmative. We require blood. We need it to heal properly and efficiently." And oh, that's a sign for _not good_. And another sign for _run run run_. "Now," That was when Khaji Da started to walk _closer_ , and those warnings just skyrocketed into the sky. "give us what we _desire_."

 

 

 

 

And then Khaji Da is on him like a _shot_.

To be honest, this has happened a few times before. A few times too many for Bart. But he knew he couldn't stop Khaji Da even if he tried. The scarab could track him down instantly, and besides, he was....helping...right? Khaji Da needed his blood in order to heal. So...helping.

Yeah...

 

 

 

 

"We cannot wait for a second more to taste your blood, Bart Allen." And _oh god_ , his voice did sound exactly like Jaime's. Deep with kindness and emotion, but at the moment, it was just deep with lust and desire. Something Bart had never felt before he met Jaime. 

Khaji Da grabbed one of the redhead's wrist, slowly bringing his fingers to his-Jaime's, _Jaime's_ mouth before he bit down on his middle finger suddenly, causing Bart to whimper and clench his eyes in pain.

"Ow..." He groaned, causing Khaji Da to look up at him curiously. He released his finger, but not his wrist.

"Does this hurt you, Bart Allen?" The scarab asked...seemingly hesitantly. "Do you like it when it hurts? Or shall we make it... more _pleasurable_ for you?" Bart's eyes widened and he stared at the alien controlling his best friends body at the moment.

 

 

 

 

"What-AH!"

 

 

 

 

Bart gasped out in surprise as the scarab pulled him towards his chest and pulling his head back so he could _bite_. And oh _boy_ , the way it felt when Khaji Da's fangs sunk into his skin, the way his blood was _literally_ being _drained_ from him.

And it felt _so good_.

"Holy...c-crash.." The speedster moaned, his eyes suddenly rolling up into the back of his head as his jaw dropped. "ah...oh-oh my god...wait-shit-" It felt like he could barely _breathe_. 

Khaji Da then pulled back to breathe for a moment before biting once more, making Bart groan, his hands reaching up to grip Jaime's sweatshirt.

 

 

 

 

"Feels...feels s-so g-good...oh wow...oh my god-" His words were slurred as his vision blurred from where his head was resting on Jaime's shoulder. Then, Bart yelled out in surprise as Khaji Da stopped and began to suck _vigorously_. "Ohmygoddon'tstopdon'tstop!"

He could practically _feel_ the scarab smirk. 

It wasn't long before Bart clenched his legs together and he let go, his body slumping into Jaime's form as he basked in the afterglow. 

 

 

 

 

Khaji Da then released his neck, gently wrapping him in his arms and setting the speedster down onto his bed in the mountain. Bart had already fallen asleep. The scarab then raised a hand to wipe off the remaining blood off of Jaime's mouth.

_'Now can you release me!?'_

Speaking of Jaime.

"Yes." Khaji Da responded as he gave his host back his body. As soon as Jaime was in full control of himself again, he looked around Bart's room and sighed. "Seriously, Khaji Da, why the hell do you need blood?"

 

 

 

 

_'We need it so we can heal. I have told you this.'_

"Yeah well, I don't believe you. I just think you like Bart."

_'You are not the one to talk, Jaime Reyes. You have been having dreams lately-'_

"Ah! No!" Jaime whisper-shouted as he walked out of Bart's room, the door gently closing behind him. "I told you not to talk about that!"

 _'_ _Whatever you say, Jaime Reyes.'_


End file.
